Una llamada maligna
by Nashikku
Summary: Rivaille, el hombre más poderoso de la gran mafia Jaeger, ahora estan la carcel. Pero un telefon extraño aparece y con él, una llamada misteriosa, que decidira si se pudre en la carcel o sale de ella. Pero, él no sabe que el que hizo la llamada es el heredero de la mafia Jaeger, que debido a que esta murio, quiere revivirla. (Pesimo summary)(Ereri)(Modern AU)


_|| Prologo || ~**Jaeger**~ ||_

* * *

Una de las mafias más grandes del mundo había comenzado a caer, su líder había sido asesinado y el hijo de este, quien sabe donde esta, su hombre más poderoso ahora estaba siendo enjuiciado por cada uno de los actos terroristas que había causo siguiendo las ordenes de su líder. Esta mafia era llamada "_Jaeger_", y lo único que buscaba era poder hacer sentir miserable a cada ser de este mundo. El poder de esta era tan grande que su base era gigantesca y era protegida por tres murallas, a las cuales llamaron: "_Maria_", "_Rose_" y "_Siina_", siendo la ultima donde estaba ubicado el centro de operaciones de este.

Pero... ¿Como una mafia de estas magnitudes logro caer?

Fue por el error del líder de esta gran organización, Grisha Jaeger, él haber dejado que su hijo fuera secuestrado por bandidos. Cuando Grisha supo sobre el hecho de que su hijo estaba secuestrado no pudo pensar bien, su mujer, Carla Jaeger, le dijo que no se preocupara debido a que había criado lo suficientemente bien al muchacho como para que pudiera defenderse solo. Y así fue. El pequeño Eren, asesino a los bandidos con solo nueve años de edad, llevándose consigo a una chica que, por sus rasgos, era de origen asiático y por como vestía, era de la clase alta. No lo pensó dos veces y se la llevo con él.

Pero Grisha no sabía las habilidades de su hijo, por lo que llevo a su hombre más fuerte a buscarlo. Era un joven de 28 años de edad, pelo negro y de estatura baja, lo que lo hacía ser más ágil que cualquier otro, a la vez tenía un gran físico y una mente brillante, pero su vocabulario era realmente... De los barrios bajos, por no describirlo de otra forma.

Mientras el joven buscaba desesperadamente al hijo de su jefe, fue reconocido por un policía quien inmediatamente trato de arrestarlo sin éxito hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro, lo que hizo que se desmayara y fuera llevado por el policía hasta la comisaría. El policía agradeció al niño que le había ayudado y este respondió con un "no hay porque" y sonrió mientras se despedía.

Eren llego fácilmente a la central de la mafia de su padre, todo los integrantes de esta lo conocían, porque él era el heredero de esta gran organización y si que estaba ansioso por ocupar este cargo.

Cuando se encontró frente a su padre, le presento a la muchacha quien estaba muy asustada por la impotente figura del hombre enfrente de él.

—Hola, pequeña—

La chica no respondió.

—Desde ahora en adelante considérate hermana adoptiva de Eren, ¿Okay?—

La niña solo asintió su cabeza.

No era como si la niña no tuviera una familia a la cual regresar. Ella era la hija de una de las empresas más grandes de todo Asia, era la heredera de la compañía, la única heredera. Pero... Ella no quería eso, ella quería poder hacer lo que quisiera y estar lo más lejos de su familia. No quería saber nada de sus padres, nada de la familia Ackerman. Y esta era la única oportunidad para poder rehacer su vida, aunque esta solo tuviera 9 años de edad.

—Dormirás en la habitación continua a la de Eren— Le señalo un gran pasillo con dos puertas, la primera tenía una placa dorada con el nombre de Eren, la puerta era de color negro y las paredes eran rojo sangre. La segunda puerta también era color negro pero no tenía ninguna placa.—Eren, necesito hablar contigo—

El chico le susurro a la niña que fuera a su habitación, y la niña obedeció.

—¿Pasa algo?—

—¿De casualidad no te encontrarse con Rivaille?—

—Nope—

El niño se dio una media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de la niña, su padre le quedo viendo, algo le decía que su hijo planeaba algo. Pero...¿Como era posible que un niño de 9 años planeara algo? Imposible.

Eren al estar ya dentro de la habitación, miro cada rincón del lugar, era enorme, era un poco más pequeña que la suya, las paredes eran negras y el piso era de madera negra, el estilo de la habitación era "_Gothic Lolita_", estaba lleno de mueble color negro azulado con toques negros o dorados. La cama era de dos plazas y combinaba con el color del piso, era negra con bordes y cojines rojos. La niña estaba sentada estaba sentada sujetando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas.

—Oye, ¿Cual es tu nombre? Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Eren— El castaño poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama.

—...Mikasa— La chica no se movió ni un poco.

—Oh, lindo nombre— Eren se sentó en el borde de la cama.—Necesito que me ayudes en algo. Pero eso sera en un tiempo más... Pero prepararte, Mikasa, tanto físicamente... Como psicológicamente—

Sin decir nada más el chico abandono la habitación. Mikasa quedo confundida por lo que le dijo el chico, levanto su cabeza y se quedo mirando la puerta, pensando en la petición del chico que había salvado su vida, sacrificando tres. Pensó y pensó, ¿Debía hacer lo que le decía? ¿Era esta la libertad que tanto deseaba? No, ella no se la imaginaba así, ¿Pero realmente esta no era la libertad? Nunca lo había sentido antes. "_Él me salvo, y si el me necesita, postergare mi libertad_".

* * *

—Maldito...—

Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la más grande mafia, atrapado en una celda, mirando como unos hombres gordos comían porquerías enfrente de él. ¿Quien diría que él pasaría por algo así? Y por culpa de un mocoso que se dejo atrapar, no era como si le agradase tampoco, lo vio nacer y ver como su mirada cambiaba de una inocente y dulce a una llena de misterio y oscuridad. Ese niño siempre planeaba algo, y siempre le sacaba de quicio lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Pero, ahora no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en él, debía salir. Y antes de que le hicieran algo a ese mocoso malcriado.

Rivaille miro atentamente cada centímetro de la celda, ningún escape posible. Solo quedaba una opción, escapar cuando los llevaran a juicio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vibración en él bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un celular, y no era suyo. Era leve, casi imperceptible para quien no estuviera en contacto con él. El pelinegro se acostó en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta de la celda y contesto.

—¿Quien es?—

—Ah, hasta que contestas—

"¿Quien es...?" La persona que le hablaba a través del teléfono usaba un modificador de voz, y era imposible para Rivaille poder reconocer la voz original.

—Quiero decirte que no escapes, si lo haces nunca escaparas de la cárcel a la que seras enviado—

—¿Porque he de obedecerte?—

—Porque tengo un plan, y te aseguro que totalmente tu opción ser parte de él, ya tengo en preparación un remplazo por si no lo haces—

—¿Entonces para que me llamas? Usa a tu reemplazante—

—¿Para que ocupar una copia si puedes usar el original?... Lo que debes hacer es ser totalmente obediente a los policías, hasta que este teléfono vuelva a sonar y te aseguro que no sera en menos de 3 años—

—¿Tres años? ¿Tu crees que voy a aceptar eso?—

—Es tu opción, si quieres espera, si no... Púdrete en la cárcel, porque me asegurare que no salgas de ahí, y créeme que puedo—

La llamada de se corto.

"_Que extraña llamada_" Pensó Rivaille. "_Y te aseguro, cabrón mierdoso, que esperare con ansias esa llamada_". El pelinegro no cambio su posición y se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron muy temprano, era el día en el que el hombre más poderoso de la mafia sería enviado a la cárcel, ya no habría juicio, los hechos estaban claro y las evidencias eran obvias. Lo que impresiono a la policía y al padre de Eren, jefe de este, fue que no impuso resistencia, siempre obediente pero con la cabeza en alto.

Ese fue el comienzo de la caída del la mafia más grande del mundo.

Tiempo después de que Rivaille fuera encarcelado, Grisha, el líder de la mafia Jaeger y Carla, su esposa, fueron brutalmente asesinados, y su hijo desapareció. La policía logro penetrar cada muralla y poder eliminar a cada miembro de esta mafia que encontraron a su paso, excepto por diez niños que estaban encerrados en una habitación, totalmente amordazados y con heridas en sus cuerpos. Fueron llevados a un centro de adopción donde fueron adoptados por distintas familias.

Pero nunca se encontró al heredero, ni tampoco a su policía los dio por muertos.

El día que la mafia Jaeger cayo definitivamente todo el país celebro, porque según los noticieros, el mundo tenía una amenaza menos contra el bien de la humanidad. Pero...**_ ¿Era realmente así?_**

* * *

_**Notes:** Bueno~ Esta es un "prologo" de mi nueva historia, la cual se me ocurrió cuando vi un MMD de la canción "Telephone" de Lady Gaga, con los modelos de Rivaille y Eren. Me gusto bastante por eso decidí escribirlo :3_

_Espero que a ustedes también le guste... **¡Y quiero saber su opinión sobre esta idea! ¡Por favor dejen un review!**_

_Ahora me retiro a seguir escribiendo el capitulo 9 de mi otro fic :3~_


End file.
